Please, Don't!
by NappochanxD
Summary: Ino gets kidnapped by the akastuki! Pein hears a rumor and goes after Ino, he says "If you do not do as I, I will kill you loved ones." Read to find out what pein makes her do.


**_AN: This is my 2nd story. I stoped doing my other story. I hope i can get back to it. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Ok I wonder why in the world I'm I in this disgusting place. I'm tied up on the ground, this place smells really bad, and the ground is slimy..... I dont not what to no what is on the ground.

_Flash back 1 day before...._

_"So How was your mission?" Shikamaru asked as we walked down the big streets of konoha. " It was easy."I replied " You improving a lot Ino, it such a drag. Me and choji are going to have to keep up with you." "Your just saying that." " now as much as I don't want to admit it... you are. Its such a drag.... You know you are like the best medical ninja in konoha." "Not the best." " Pretty much. People have heard of you every where and everybody want you to help then out." "I guess.... but I don't deserve to be that good I should of died on that mission not her. it was all my fault....she should be in my place." " Ino know you shouldn't, well i don't want to be neji but, it was her fate. There is nothing you can do now but get over it and move on." " But of it wasn't for her death, I would not be strong, I'm only doing this for her." " No you were not suppose to be in her spot, cause if you were you would not be here right now. God wanted you to stay, and I geuss it was her time to go." "....." "Hey what to get some ramen?" "I guess."_

_Mean While....._

_"Most of are members are gone." konan said to pein as they sat in his office. " I know, I heard a rumor, I don't know if its true but, there is a girl in konaha. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. I have heard... she is one of the best medical ninja ever. Pein said. " Pein I thought you never believed in rumors..." "I don't but is that rumor is true.. it could really help us out so that's why I'm going to being her here." " What if she not." "Well then i will have to kill her." "OK well then what if she is... and she does not help us, are you are going to kill her?" " Well no i just tell her if she does not listen to me.... I will kill her love ones." "OK but if your plan back firer pein.. I'm not going to be happy." "Tell me when do they ever?" "I guess your right." "Well I will be back." Pein said as he ran out the door._

_Back at konoha..._

"Well thanks for the ramen." I said as i gave shikmaru a huge. "Its OK, what a drag..." Shikamaru replied. " See ya'." I said as I walked away. I walked home in the dark streets konoha. It was pretty scary walking in this place when its dark..... I saw my House up ahead. I walked up to my door. "Crap, i lost my key." I said as I srearched thought my bag looking for it. Then it at went black.

_Flash Back over.._

Oh no what happened. All I can remember was looking for my key, then it all went black..... Why would anyone need me?? I'm not important. well I'm going to think of a way out.

_Flash back 2 years earlier...._

'That was one of my hard is missions ever...' Ino thought as she waited in the waiting room in the hospital. Then a doctor came rushing out of the emergency room"is she all right."I shouted.. but it was a stupid question.... I knew it was all over the second happened. "know I'm afraid that she is gone now..."

That night I went back to my house. I walked in my dad was gone he was on a mission. I walked in my room, I layed on my bed. I pick up a pictrue of my best friend I looked at it for a long time. I can not believe my best friend died. Even know we fought a lot over sasuke, she was always the sister I never had. I wish I could have been stronger to save her. But I'm weak I need to become stronger. I will become stronger.

_Flash back over,,,_

Why I'mi think of old momories? If I could of saved her this would have not have happened. Then the door creaked opened. It was a black Shadow. It pulled me thought the cell, by the ropes i was tied with. He dragged me downs some hall ways that all looked the same. Then he tossed me into a room. It was empty, But i table with weird items on it: A needle, string, some pills, and other random stuff. I sat there for about 2 hours. Then the door opened. The Shadow guy was there he putted a tub in a corner, then two body bags. And a normal bag. I wish I could talk, but there was some justice that I was in that made me not be able to talk. Then he did some hand signs, he walked over to me and untied the rope.

"Hello Ino Yamanaka." He said, as he looked at me. "How do you know my name?" I said shaking."Well im the leader of the akatsuki, I know everything...." "What do you want with me?" "Well i want you to do a couple things for me....."

* * *

**_AN: Yeah I know, very little. I will make the next chapter bigger. I hoped you liked it!~_**


End file.
